


Interview

by Multifiiction



Category: AHS - Fandom, American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, Michael Langdon - Fandom, Michael Langdon x Reader - Fandom, Reader - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: Your interview with Michael doesn’t really go as he planned it.





	Interview

You didn’t buy your way into Outpost, Wilhemina was the one to take you in. She saw potential in your powers and as she said, she wanted to save the last mermaid.  
You missed the outside world. The ponds, seas, oceans, the sailors.   
Obviously, you loved to swim, the freedom and power it gave you. But since the Apocalypse happened, you were limited to a bathtub.  
You tried to live your life as best as you could. You tried not to get annoyed too much, although Coco annoyed the living hell out of you with her remarks and bratty behaviour. Dinah was the one you talked to, but not too much, you were used to being alone.  
And then he came.  
He claimed to be the Antichrist, Michael Langdon.  
He said he wanted to interview everyone.  
Others told you that he can read minds.  
What you didn’t know is that he read your papers and learnt that you were a mermaid.   
Useless.  
Michael assumed that you were in no use for him or his future plans. He didn’t even want to have a single word with you let alone a whole interview.  
But here you found yourself, sitting in the chair right across from him as he looked as bored as you did when Coco started talking.  
He started off with simple questions. Then he quickly cut the chase.  
“I understand your species Ms Y/L/N. But please tell me, why do you think that you would be useful for me?”   
You got into the room with very low energy and not very willing to talk to him. Yeah, he was attractive, his powers were impressive, but this comment made you annoyed, you just couldn’t hold back any longer, all your sass, annoyance and anger came out. But you managed to hold it and found a sophisticated way to express it to the man sitting across from you, having his elbows on the table as he held his head up, and his long hair framing his face. His cat-like eyes boring into yours. You finally showed your true self.  
“Mr Langdon. If you have to ask me that question, then I must assume that you really don’t understand my species.” you leant back in your chair and gave him a smirk. He looked rather amused at your answer.  
“So, I’m wrong?”  
“Absolutely.” Michael couldn’t believe it, how dare you say that to him? But before he could either kill you or speak up, you started speaking again. “You see, a mermaid is assumed to be a gentle and caring creature, right? But there are stories about singing and ships and seduction. You might not understand how a mermaid of all can be useful for you, and you might think that I won’t fit in with your vision, but let me assure you, my powers go further than that. I used to be a feared creature once. I sank many many ships and hurt many many people. Sailors feared me. And I didn’t even need to sing.”  
Now, Michael was even more amused. He heard about mermaids, but only once and it was a rather wholesome story which bored him, but yours were quite different. He mainly read about vampires, ghosts and demons, so this was new to him.  
“Hm, tell me more, please. How does that work exactly? I thought you were limited to water. If you are not in it, you can still use your powers?”  
“That’s right. Wilhemina thought that I was an innocent being. The last mermaid. But she never asked what happened to the others.”  
“Why, what happened to them?”  
“Mr Langdon, I might have a face of an angel and my body and voice must be inviting for you, but I can assure you, I’m no better than you or any demon. I have done horrible things just out of boredom or jealousy. And I believe that you need a partner. Even with your extreme powers, you cannot do all work alone. I’m willing to help you, I’d be happy to do so, my powers can be useful to you. You see, I’m rather bored here, no one plays with. But we might have to speak like normal people and stop with the Shakespearian monologues if you agree with me.” At that, Michael smirked.  
“You are far more interesting than I thought. But I don’t need help. I can achieve my goals alone. Satan is on my side.”  
“Right, believe that. My room is the last one on the left if you change your mind.” and with a flirtatious wink, you stood up and left the room.  
Michael smiled for the first time in a long while. Initially, he didn’t even want to speak with you, but you surprised him in a good way.   
And maybe, but just maybe, he will visit your room sometime in the near future.


End file.
